We All Have Scars
by GravityHasNoLimit
Summary: Tony meets a girl at a bar and the unexpected starts to happen.


**A/N** Before you read, this is a oneshot and it takes place after the Avengers and before Ironman 3. Just wanted to clear that up.  
I'm a major Pepper/Tony shipper and this won't become a story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters in this story. I only own the girl in the hoodie.  
~ Gravity

* * *

Tony brought the wine glass up to his lips again. He took a long drawn out sip and brought the glass down a little too hard that the man to the left of him flinched. He didn't apologize when the man acknowledged him. In fact when he took another sip, he did it again. The man rolled his eyes, turned to his left, and started talking to his friend.

Tony sighed and asked for a refill in his glass

The bar Tony was in was dark. It was nighttime and the only light that were on were the ones at the bar and a couple at the tables. The sound of cue sticks hitting pool balls at the pool tables echoed the entire bar. A woman made a shot into the hole in the top right corner. She shouted "Yes!" and high-fived her boyfriend.

Tony realized that he was on his 5th glass and was on the edge of getting drunk. Right when he was thinking about leaving and flying back to Stark Tower, a person sat to the right of him. The person was wearing a hoodie and was a girl due to the brown hair hanging out. Tony couldn't see her face. She was looking down and had her hands tied together in her lap.

The bartender walked over to her with a wine glass in his hand and was cleaning it out with a white towel.

"What can I get for you, sweetheart?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said, "I don't have any money."

The bartender placed the clean glass under the counter and walked to the next customer.

Tony looked at the girl as she looked back down and into her lap where she played with her hands. He still hadn't seen her face yet.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked pointing to his half empty wine glass.

The girl looked up hardly but enough to give Tony a good look of her face.

She had brown eyes with a scar that went from her hair, over her eye, and ended at her chin. It was fading but was still visible.

The girl was young as well. She couldn't have been more than 26 years old.

"No." She whispered shaking her head. Realization came to her. "Are you the man with the arc reactor?"

Tony waved his hand. "The one and only."

The girl looked down and then back up at Tony.

"Everyone says you're a self-centered man who only cares about himself. Who wouldn't lay down his life for someone," she said,

"Could you not be that man for a couple of minutes?"

Tony bit his lip. The girl was looking at him with the eyes of a begging dog. But at the same time, they were calm.

"I can't promise that." He said.

The girl tilted her head down again and didn't say anything for a while. Tony finally snapped back into reality when she brought the back of her hand to her eye. Was she crying? He couldn't tell.

The girl looked up again.

"If a stranger walked over to you, one day, and asked you to do them a favor just this once, would you do it?"

Tony stared at the girl. Confusion was written on his face. But she had a look that Tony had never seen before. She looked like she'd been to Hell and back, but to Tony she somehow still looked beautiful.

"Yeah." Tony said, "I would."

The girl took a deep ragged breath.

"Could you...could you kiss me?" She asked.

Tony was taken aback by this request. His first thought was to refuse and walk out of the bar. But the girl was looking at him dead straight in the eye. Her brown orbs filled with her own tears. Tony thought about his decision. He was in a relationship with Pepper. Saying yes would betray her trust. But this girl was different. She looked like her whole life had been Hell and that she needed someone to hold her this one time. For once in his life, Tony felt like if he said no he'd be a terrible human being. But something was telling him he already was.

Tony brought his left hand up to the girls face. The side where her scar was. He rubbed his finger on it. She flinched at his touch.

Tony then leaned in and brought his lips to hers.

He put both hands on either side of her face and she placed a hand on her shoulder. The kiss was long and passionate. The girl was happy but at the same time was in need to get out of the bar. She pulled away gasping for breath, placing her forehead against his.

"I'm sorry." She said moving away getting up from her chair. "I shouldn't have asked that."

Tony stood up beside her.

"What's the rush?" He asked.

"They're after me." She whispered backing up.

"Who's after you?" Tony asked stepping forward.

"I'm sorry."

"What's your name?"

"I'm sorry. I can't stay here. They'll kill all of you." And with that, she turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait." Tony reached out for her hand but barely missed. She speed walked out of the bar and left without acknowledging him.

Tony chased after her and outside where his ironman suit was standing. Too many people were walking past him. He couldn't see the girl.

She was gone.

Tony stepped back into the bar with hands over his eyes. Who was after her? Why did she leave so quickly?

Tony paid the bartender and walked back outside. He got into his suit and began to fly home. The entire way there all he could think about was the girl. How he would never see her again. How he would never see her beautiful face again.

Tony couldn't tell Pepper. He couldn't tell anyone.

Not Pepper. Not Happy. Not Rhodey.

Too bad he didn't even know her name.


End file.
